marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Harold Hogan (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Employee of Stark Industries; former professional boxer and promoter, personal trainer, chauffeur, ranch owner | Education = | Origin = A former boxer and nice guy. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Robert Bernstein; Don Heck | First = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 #45 | Death = Iron Man Vol 4 #14 | HistoryText = His sad-faced demeanor in the ring earned Harold the nickname of 'Happy' Hogan. His most notable opponent was Battlin' Jack Murdock. Happy retired saying he was getting 'too good at losing'; in fact, his nice guy attitude often cost him when it came to trying to knock out an opponent. He also became sparring partners with Eddie March until Eddie's own retirement. After retiring, Happy worked various odd jobs. One day at a racetrack, a new experimental car crashed. Ignoring the risk, Happy ran over and pulled the driver out. The man was Tony Stark, who had problems due to his chestplate running low. Happy turned down a monetary offer, instead asking Stark to hire him. Stark agreed and Happy became his limo driver and bodyguard (although, as he claimed, he never had to drive Stark anywhere ). Happy also helped his old sparring partner Eddie get a job with Stark. Stark revealed he was Iron Man after the Titanium Man attacked and Happy was injured trying to help. An accident with Stark's experimental 'enervator ray' turned Happy into the Freak. He was stopped although Stark had to repair damaged armor. On one occasion when the Mandarin attacked, Happy put on the armor to help Stark. Although he was successful, the armor was damaged beyond repair and Stark had to scrap it for a new model. Years later, Happy was one of the few with Iron Man armor experience and was asked by James Rhodes to help him against Ultimo. Happy's suit was damaged to where it was risky for him to continue to engage in combat, but he was able to carry Force and Eddie March to safety for medical attention. Soon afterwards, Happy returned to working for Stark as his personal trainer and right hand man while Stark was recovering from serious nerve damage. While working for Stark, Happy met his secretary, Pepper Potts. He fell in love at first sight . Although Pepper had a strong infatuation with Stark, the two soon eloped and got married. Apparently unable to have children, they adopted. Financial difficulties and other troubles eventually caused Happy and Pepper to divorce while Stark was among many heroes believed dead after battling Onslaught. Happy began to feel that he was 'just a useless old bum.' A spy attempted to take advantage of him during this time. Happy began having his own problems with alcoholism, leading to a confrontation with Tony at a bar. This was interrupted by an assassination attempt on Stark. He was convinced by Tony to continue to be a part of the company. Like his employer, Happy was in favor of the Superhuman Registration Act. While en route to meet Pepper for dinner, Happy was attacked by the Spymaster (Sinclair Abbott), who wanted to use him as bait. Although he managed to knock Spymaster from a balcony overlooking where he had been left, Happy succumbed to his injuries. He was rushed to a hospital and placed on life support. Pepper told Stark a story of how Happy didn't want to end up brain damaged, and asked him to turn his machine off using his Extremis-abled abilities. Stark refused, saying he didn't want to kill his best friend, despite nobody being any the wiser. It is hinted that Tony later deactivated Hogan's life support, after a confrontation with Sue Richards. | Powers = None. Former Powers The Freak possessed superhuman durability. Bullets fired from a short distance inflicted pain but no serious injury. *'Radiation Absorption:' The Freak absorbed a large dose of cobalt radiation, making him several times more powerful. In this form, he could discharge blasts of cobalt energy from his hands. Furthermore, he continuously radiated lethal levels of radiation, which threatened to build to a critical mass, resulting in a nuclear explosion. | Abilities = Happy Hogan is a former professional boxer. He also has experience in a number of other jobs. | Strength = Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. Formerly Superhuman Class 10. | Weaknesses = The Freak possessed limited intellect and went on violent rampages. | Equipment = Formerly Iron Man Armor MK II and later versions of the Iron Man armor. | Transportation = Conventional automobiles, formerly flight using Iron Man armor. | Weapons = Formerly Iron Man internal weapon systems. | Notes = * "Happy" Hogan appears to be of Irish decent. He has/had a grandfather that lived in Ireland whom he has visited. Tales of Suspense #67 | Trivia = | Links = * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/freakim.htm }} Category:Humans Category:Energy Absorption Category:Radioactive Category:Stark Industries members Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional)